Persona 5
by Ezio4003
Summary: This is my version of Persona 5 if it was made. Follow six friends as they meet each other in Shizukesa High School and fight off Shadows. Origional plot and characters. References to Persona 3 and 4. Rated T for now.
1. Welcome to the Velvet Room

Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona series.

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated my other stories in a while. But I had to get this story out of my head. I was originally going to do a Persona 4 My Way fanfiction but the idea turned into me writing a whole OC Persona story. This story will reference Persona 3 and 4 multiple times but will take place in a new city I made for it. So in short, this is my version of a Persona 5.

The events of this story happen 2 years after Persona 3 and 1 year after Persona 4. The characters from those games will have appearances later on. I'm also bending it slightly. Nothing major from the story, just that one of my OCs knows one or two of the canon characters.

On with the story!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Author's side notes/PoV shift/Scene change)

**XxX**

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Velvet Room

**XxX**

(1st person PoV)

Why was I hearing the ocean?

I'm on a train to Shizukesa for my new school. I remember falling asleep so maybe it's a dream.

I blearily open my eyes and look around. I was on a boat, that much I could tell from the rocking and the sound of the sea. All around the boat was a really thick fog that I couldn't see through. I looked at the boat to see it looked like one that an extremely wealthy person would own. I look up to see a night sky with more stars than I have ever seen with a full moon in the center.

I look in front of me to see a short man in a suit with a long nose sitting in a chair. A girl that looked around 15 was standing next to him wearing a dark blue short dress with short pale blond hair and grey eyes. The man opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room"

Velvet Room? What is that? Am I still dreaming?

The man must have seen my panic and held up a hand.

"Do not be alarmed. You are still on your train, sleeping. We are speaking through your dreams. Now, what is your name?"

It took a moment to register what he said before I answered.

"Suigin Subeta"

The man grinned "What a marvelous name. My name is Igor. I am here to help you on your coming quest"

"Quest? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Where you are going, there will be a threat that no one else will see but a select few. You will be the one who guides them to resolving this threat. It will be… intriguing to watch" Igor explained.

"What is the threat?" I questioned.

"It is a threat that has come multiple times. There were those that rose and stopped them, yet the world is unaware. Now, it is your turn. But do not worry, you will meet others with the power to stop it"

Igor then gestured to the girl "I seem to have forgotten to introduce my assistant, Mei"

Mei nodded slightly "Pleasure to make your acquaintance"

The world around me started to fade.

"It would seem that you are waking up. We will meet again once you have unlocked your power. Until next time Suigin Subeta"

Igor nodded and everything disappeared.

(3rd PoV)

Suigin woke up on the train he had been on for the last 4 hours since he left his home in Inaba.

He looked at his watch to see that it wasn't long until they stopped at Iwatodai before going to Shizukesa.

Suigin Subeta was a 17 year old boy at 5 foot 7 with shaggy black hair that fell to below his ears and a few bangs in front of his eyes. He had heterochromic eyes with his left being a sapphire-like blue and his right being a rare ruby color. He wore a black short sleeved shirt and black pants. On the seat next to him were his back pack and a guitar case.

He realized that he had his headphones on and put them on his neck while looking out the window.

He was remembering when his little sister, Rozu, got him to accept the school's invitation. He was going to decline so that he could take care of his sister, since their parents seemed to forget about them. But Rozu was able to convince him.

You can't say no to a 6 year old girl giving you the puppy dog eyes.

It also helped that she was going to stay at her best friend's house, Nanako Dojima. Plus the fact that her father worked with the police helped too.

So he agreed to go to Shizukesa High School. He promised to call to check in with her as much as he could.

He scowled at the thought of his parents. They were businesspeople who traveled around. They got so into their work that they forgot about Suigin and Rozu often. So Suigin took care of Rozu. For the first few years, their grandfather took care of them, but he died when he was 14 and Rozu was 3. A week before he died, he gave Suigin a wooden box and told him that he would know when to use it. Inside was a letter about something called the Kirijo Group and a weird version of an old 1870 colt peacemaker. The chamber wouldn't open so he didn't know what it would be used for. He knew it wasn't a replica. So he kept it in the box and brought it with him in case he learns something.

He was drawn out of his thoughts from someone tapping his shoulder.

He turned to see a boy that looked his age with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt and camo pants with combat boots.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if the seat was taken" he asked as he pointed to the seat across from him.

Suigin shook his head "Feel free to sit here"

The boy nodded and sat down "Thanks, I'm Atama Yujikushi"

"I'm Suigin Subeta. Where are you heading? If you don't mind me asking" Suigin asked.

"I'm going to school in Shizukesa. I'm from Iwatodai" Atama answered.

Suigin looked outside to see that they had stopped while he was thinking to himself.

"Shizukesa? I'm heading there to for the same reason" Suigin stated.

"Really? Maybe we'll be in the same class" Atama offered.

Atama looked at the guitar case "You play?"

"Yeah, I learned a few years ago. Do you play an instrument?"

Atama nodded "I can play the drums. It was just something I picked up and enjoyed"

After about 45 minutes of talking, the train made another stop and a girl with black spiky hair with blue streaks wearing a black shirt with a band name, Suigin couldn't tell who, on the front and ripped jeans. She was carrying a guitar case and a bag "Hey, can I sit here?"

Suigin and Atama nodded and she sat down next to Atama "Thanks, I couldn't find a seat"

"No problem. Let me guess, heading to school in Shizukesa?" Atama asked.

"Play the guitar?" Suigin continued.

"Yes and yes. I'm guessing that you guys had a similar introduction?" she asked.

They both nodded.

"I'm Kikoeru Yugure by the way. But my friends call me Kiki"

"I'm Suigin Subeta"

"I'm Atama Yujikushi"

"Nice to meet you two. How old are you guys?" Kikoeru asked.

"I'm 17" Suigin answered.

"17" Atama answered.

"I'm 16, looks like we'll be in different classes" Kikoeru stated.

For the next couple of hours they spent talking to each other about random things.

Suigin learned that Atama's parents were in the military and were deployed. From them he knew a lot about guns and combat. Suigin made a mental note to ask if he could look at the colt he had.

Kikoeru was more of a rebel child. Her parents wanted her to be lady-like and apparently hated how she was so tomboyish.

After about 2 and a half hours a voice came over the train intercom.

"We will be arriving in Shizukesa city shortly. Please gather your belongings"

Suigin, Atama, and Kikoeru looked out the window to see the Venice-like city of Shizukesa.

"So this is where we will live for a while" Atama stated.

"Not a bad place to be" Kikoeru replied.

Suigin couldn't help but remember Igor's words about a threat here. The city looked so peaceful with the waterways and all of the visible trees.

He glanced at his new friends thinking that maybe they were the others that Igor mentioned.

He shook his head and pushed those thoughts back. It didn't matter if they were or not.

They made it to the station and the three new friends exited the train.

Instead of taking a taxi on one of the few roads, they decided to walk to the school to get their dorm.

As they walked they saw a few parks including one sort of 'island' that was one big park. There were a few beach areas that they made a note to visit. They passed a few restaurants and stores.

Once they made it to the school and found the area to get their dorms, they were called over to a table with a teacher behind it.

"Welcome to Shizukesa High. What are your names?" the teacher asked.

"Suigin Subeta, Atama Yujikushi, and Kikoeru Yugure"

The teacher looked through the folder and found their names.

"Suigin and Atama, most of the other boy's dorms are full, would you mind a co-ed dorm? No one else stays there"

Suigin looked at Atama who shrugged "Its fine with me"

Suigin turned back "We're fine with it"

The teacher smiled "Great. Now Kikoeru, you'll be…"

"Can I stay in their dorm?" she interrupted.

The teacher looked surprised "Why? There are multiple girls' dorms open for you"

"I would feel more comfortable" she turned to the boys "Would it be fine with you guys if I did that?"

They just glanced at each other before nodding "It's alright with us" Suigin answered.

All three of them looked to the teacher.

"Well, it is a co-ed dorm. I guess it is fine if everyone agrees to it. It's not far from here and it's five stories tall. Here's the key and the address, as well as your schedules. I'm Ms. Chishiki if you need anything" she explained.

Suigin took the offered folder "Thank you Ms. Chishiki"

The three of them left and started walking to their dorm.

"So why would you feel most comfortable with us Kikoeru?" Atama asked.

"Well most girls I meet are rumor spreading, appearance obsessing, airheads. You guys on the other hand I can hold an intelligent conversation with" She said as she wrapped her arms around both of them.

"Sounds fair enough. Plus we could play our instruments without someone yelling at us" Suigin pointed out.

Kikoeru started hopping with joy "Exactly! We should get Atama some drums so he isn't left out"

They found their dorm, which they immediately loved at first sight. It was across from the large park they had passed and near the beach area. It was a 20 minute walk from school so it wasn't too far.

They were standing on the bottom floor which served as a lounge and a kitchen. The lounge had a TV, a couch, and a few comfy chairs.

"Sweet! I get dibs on first room!" Kikoeru yelled as she ran up the stairs.

Suigin and Atama looked at each other before running after the girl.

(That night)

After they had raced to the top floor, which turned out to be a library and study area, they settled that Suigin and Atama would have the 4th floor and Kikoeru would have the 3rd floor.

Suigin was sitting on the roof looking at the night sky. He was still thinking about the dream he had on the train. He just wanted to forget it but also felt that it was important. He couldn't see any sort of threat in the city and didn't know how to unlock this 'power' Igor spoke of. So he decided to wait until it happens on its own.

He leaned back and looked at the moon.

"It'll be a full moon soon" Suigin muttered.

**XxX**

So how did I do for the start of this story?

I have been getting so many ideas for this story and I'm excited to write this story.

Let me know how I did in the reviews. See ya later!


	2. The First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona series.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Author side notes/PoV change/scene change)

I really just have these good days where I get really inspired don't I? It might just be that I have wanted to write a Persona story for a long time. Well whatever the reason, I hope it continues.

**XxX**

Chapter 2: The First Day

**XxX**

(The next morning)

It was six in the morning the following day with Suigin in the kitchen making breakfast. He didn't know whether Kikoeru or Atama were morning people so he made breakfast for everyone.

He heard mumbling and turned to see Kikoeru with bed hair wearing pajama pants and a sleeveless shirt. She looked like she wasn't even fully awake yet.

"Good morning Kikoeru" Suigin greeted.

"Good… Good morning Suigin" she returned with a yawn interrupting her.

She sat down at the table and laid her head on top of her arms. Suigin finished making a stack of pancakes and put some on a plate before walking over to Kikoeru.

He set the plate a little in front of her and went to getting the other plates ready.

Kikoeru lifted her head up having smelled the pancakes and started eating.

Atama walked into the kitchen dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt and looked like he was mostly awake.

'He looks more of a morning person than Kikoeru' Suigin thought.

"Morning Suigin. Did you make the breakfast?" Atama asked.

"Yeah. I didn't know if you guys would really be awake at this time so I decided to make breakfast for all of us. The kitchen had the ingredients but there's not much so we'll have to get more soon" Suigin answered.

Kikoeru had just finished her stack before turning to Suigin "That was great! How did you learn to cook so well?"

"I had to learn to cook for me and my sister. I mainly learned through trial and error. My Grandmother helped a lot too" he answered.

Atama and Kikoeru nodded at his answer. Atama accepted an offered plate of breakfast while Kikoeru got a few more. Suigin got his own plate and joined them at the table.

As they ate, Suigin was thinking about the dream he had again. He still couldn't think of what it meant or the danger in the city or even the power he was supposed to have. He was up a creek without a paddle or canoe.

After some mental debate, he decided to ask his friends.

"Hey guys, have you ever had a dream where you knew it was a dream but it just seemed important?" Suigin asked.

Kikoeru shook her head. Atama shook his also "Why, did you have a dream?"

"Yeah, yesterday on the train. I was on a boat in the sea with a lot of fog. This strange man was talking to me about some kind of danger in this city. He also said that I and a few other people had the power to stop it. I know it was a dream but I can't shake the feeling that it really meant something" Suigin explained.

All three of them thought over it for a few moments.

Atama was the first to speak "Maybe your just reading too much into it"

"Yeah, maybe your right" Suigin replied.

Kikoeru stood up and took her plate to the sink "Maybe, wouldn't hurt to be careful though"

"Sounds good. School starts at 8 so we should start getting ready" Suigin agreed.

Kikoeru went up to her room as Atama and Suigin put their own plates into the sink for washing later and started walking upstairs. "So how do you think school will be?" Atama asked.

"Don't know, I had strange teachers back in Inaba. They weren't bad, just odd" Suigin answered.

"We'll just have to wait and see" Atama stated as they made it to their floor.

"Oh Atama, could I ask a favor?"

"Sure" Atama replied waiting.

"I want you to take a look at something. Don't freak out, but I brought an old type of gun my Grandfather gave me before he died. It seems different from others and the chamber won't open. So I was hoping that you could help find out what's wrong with it" Suigin asked.

Atama didn't seem worried about the gun "Sure, we can look at it after school today. As for bringing a gun, I did too. I have it under my mattress for self-defense. My parents taught me how to fire it. I don't use it other than at shooting ranges or emergencies"

Suigin rose an eyebrow "So your parents know about the gun?"

Atama nodded "They recommended it. They know that you can never be too careful. Well I'm going to get ready, I'll meet you downstairs"

With that they walked into their rooms.

Suigin went over and pulled out the boy uniform. During and spring it was a white short sleeved shirt and black pants. A dark blue jacket would join the uniform in the fall and winter.

He put on the uniform and walked back downstairs. When he got back to the lounge he saw Kikoeru there wearing the girl version of the uniform, a white blouse with a long skirt that reached to just under her knees. She seemed to be picking at the skirt in annoyance.

"I HATE skirts!" she growled.

Suigin rolled his eyes. Atama came down a few minutes later in the same uniform as Suigin. They picked up their bags and headed to school.

They made it to the front of the school by 7:25.

"While we have the time, let's see where our classes are" Atama suggested.

Suigin and Kikoeru nodded in agreement and headed inside.

It turned out that Suigin and Atama both had the same class on the second floor. Kikoeru had a class on the first floor.

At 7:50 they started heading to class.

"We'll meet you at lunch Kikoeru" Suigin said.

"Alright, see you guys later" she replied before going to class.

Suigin and Atama went to their class and sat next to each other. Some students came in and a huge rush happened just before the bell.

A minute after the bell, Ms. Chishiki walked in.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Chishiki. I'll be your home room teacher for the year as well as your English teacher. I look forward to teaching all of you this coming year" she announced.

Suigin and Atama paid attention as she talked about the school rules and protocols until the lunch bell rang.

"Well Ms. Chishiki seems nice. I don't think we'll have a problem in her class" Atama stated.

"I wonder how Kikoeru's class was" Suigin wondered.

They got to the cafeteria to see Kikoeru waving them over to a table with her and a red haired boy.

They walked over and greeted her "Hey Kikoeru, how was your class?"

"The teacher was some old guy who looked like he was about to fall asleep. Plus some guy tried hitting on me before class. As he tried that, Dokeshi here saw it and switched the screws of the guy's desk with some flimsy screws. When the bell rang he ran to his seat and the whole thing fell apart. The teacher decided it was just the screws and the guy sat on the far side from me" Kikoeru explained while laughing.

Dokeshi scratched the back of his head "It was nothing, the guy was bothering girls at our last school so I figured I would mess with him. I'm Dokeshi Warau by the way"

Dokeshi had red-orange color hair that seemed to be all over the place and brown eyes. He was wearing the same uniform that Suigin and Atama were wearing but with the shirt untucked. He had a mischievous gleam in his eye that said that he loved pranks.

"I'm Suigin and this is Atama. We're friends of Kikoeru" Suigin introduced.

"Nice to meet you guys" Dokeshi replied.

For the rest of the lunch period the four of them just chatted, in which they did learn that Dokeshi was a prankster. Dokeshi was surprised to learn that they stayed in a co-ed dorm together.

"You guys might want to keep quiet about that. A lot of kids here could take it the wrong way or start some nasty rumors" Dokeshi warned.

"Agreed" Suigin, Atama, and Kikoeru said at the same time.

The bell rang and they returned to class.

(After School)

At the end of class, Suigin stayed behind while Atama went ahead to meet Kikoeru.

Suigin waited until everyone but he and Ms. Chishiki were left.

"Ms. Chishiki? Would it be possible to get a few copies of the dorm key?" he asked.

"Certainly, I'll copy the staff copy and give them to you tomorrow. How many do you need?" she asked.

"At least three extras. One for Atama and Kikoeru each and one for in case we lose one" Suigin answered.

"Alright then, you'll have them tomorrow after class" Ms. Chishiki stated.

"Thank you very much" Suigin said as he bowed slightly before leaving.

Suigin arrived at the front of the school to see Atama and Kikoeru talking to Dokeshi.

After agreeing to meet before school out front and exchanging phone numbers they went their separate ways.

When they arrived back at the dorm, Kikoeru dashed up the stairs yelling "I can finally get out of this skirt!"

Suigin went upstairs and retrieved the box with his grandfather's strange gun.

He brought it downstairs and set it on the table where Atama joined him.

Suigin sat there as Atama examined the gun for about 7 minutes before handing it back to Suigin.

"The design is slightly different from a normal 1870 colt peacemaker. There's no hinge to let the chamber out to load the bullets. Plus the barrel was made small on purpose. It's definitely not a replica, but it seems that it was never made to fire actual bullets either. Maybe it used a special type of ammunition. But that brings us back to the chamber not opening" Atama explained.

Suigin looked over the pistol 'What did you mean by I would know how to use it Grandfather?'

Kikoeru had joined them in shorts and had initially freaked out over the gun but calmed down when Suigin had explained the situation.

Atama picked up the letter and looked it over.

"I can't understand a word of it. It seems like gibberish to me" Suigin stated.

Atama opened and read the letter "It's in some sort of code. I can't figure it out. But the Kirijo Group, that I know something about. It's a company that is around my old school in Iwatodai. The next in line to inherit it went to school with me. Mitsuru. Other than that I have no idea"

Suigin set the letter and the gun back in the box "Thanks for helping. At least I learned something about the letter. Maybe my Grandfather worked with them"

Kikoeru yawned and looked at the time "We must have been looking these things over for a while. It's getting late"

With that they decided to go to bed.

Suigin was lying in his bed with the gun in hand still trying to figure it out.

"Why couldn't you just leave a manual or something?" Suigin muttered.

As a joke to himself he put the barrel to his head and pulled the trigger. Making a soft 'bang' sound with his mouth.

Nothing happened.

"Good thing I can't load it or…." He stopped as his head started to hurt and he put his free hand on his head.

He sat up and after a minute the pain stopped.

He looked at the gun in surprise.

'Did…did the gun do that? Am I going crazy? It…it was just a coincidence, the gun didn't cause that… did it?' Suigin thought to himself.

He set the gun back in the box on his bedside and went to sleep.

Little did he know that tomorrow would be an interesting night.

**XxX**

And that's the second chapter done.

What could be the explanation of the gun and his headache?

Well, you'll find out next time.


	3. I art thou and thou art I

Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona series

Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona series.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Author side notes/PoV change/scene change)

3 chapters in 2 days… again I have good days and bad days.

Well let's not jinx it ON TO THE FANFIC.

**XxX**

Chapter 3: I art thou and thou art I

**XxX**

The next morning it was Suigin who wasn't much of a morning person.

After the strange happening with the gun he couldn't stay asleep. He wasn't really awake enough to make breakfast so he just re-heated the leftovers from yesterday morning.

He tried to find a reason what it could have been when he pulled the trigger. But nothing made sense. The whole day he felt great, so it wasn't that he was sick. It just didn't make sense.

Kikoeru came down and to the table and piled a few pancakes on her plate.

She stopped eating, noticing Suigin thinking "Are you alright?"

Suigin nodded "Yeah, I'm fine"

Atama had just sat down when Suigin answered "Another weird dream?"

"No, it's nothing" Suigin replied as he ate.

Atama didn't seem to buy it but let it go.

After they ate, they got dressed and left for school. When they got there they saw Dokeshi waiting for them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"We're good Dokeshi" Kikoeru answered.

"So any pranks planned today?" Suigin asked with a grin.

Dokeshi shrugged "I usually come up with them on the spot. Some of the bigger ones I plan ahead"

"Give me a heads up when you do one. I want to help" Kikoeru stated.

"I'll be sure to" Dokeshi returned.

After that they went to their classes. Today was just a review on what they were told yesterday and that regular classes would start in two days. Tomorrow would be going to each class to meet the teachers and see the other classes. Suigin and Atama perked up when Ms. Chishiki mentioned that there would be a music club and sports clubs within a month to let them set up. They made a note to make sure that Kikoeru knew about the music club and to see if Dokeshi played an instrument.

At lunch they asked and it turned out that he could play a bass guitar.

"So we are going to join, right?" Kikoeru asked in excitement.

"If every one of us wants to" Atama answered.

Kikoeru jumped up "YES!"

The kids around them turned to look at her. She realized what she did and sheepishly sat down again.

"What sports clubs will there be?" Dokeshi asked.

"They haven't been announced yet, I hope soccer or basketball is one of them" Suigin states.

"We should both join if they do" Atama suggested.

"Definitely" Suigin replied.

After talking about the potential sport clubs for the rest of lunch they headed back to class.

Suigin was sitting in class when he grabbed his head at random. The same pain from the night before was repeating itself, but more intense. He almost felt like screaming but bit into his palm to prevent himself from doing so.

'What's going on!' he thought.

Atama noticed and was starting to get worried. He was about to get the teacher when Suigin stopped gripping his head and biting his hand.

Suigin looked over to see Atama's worried look.

He mouthed 'I'll tell you later' before they both faced forward.

'What was that? It felt just like when I pulled the trigger last night. What's happening to me?' he thought to himself.

After class, Suigin retrieved the key copies from Ms. Chishiki and walked outside to see Atama.

"Alright, what happened in there? One moment you were fine and the next you looked like you were about to scream in pain"

Kikoeru had walked up to them while Atama was asking and looked surprised.

"I…got this really intense headache. I don't know where it came from" Suigin answered.

"Does it have anything to do with you not sleeping well last night?" Kikoeru asked.

"…Yeah" Suigin quickly turned to see if anyone was nearby. Seeing no one he turned back to his friends.

"I was holding my Grandfathers pistol last night wondering about it and made a joke of shooting myself with it. Nothing happened at first but then I felt this huge headache. I have no idea why it happened though" Suigin explained.

Atama and Kikoeru were trying to think of a reason for it.

"Has it ever happened before?" Kikoeru asked.

"No, last night was the first time it ever happened. In class was the second" Suigin answered.

"Alright, but if it happens again I'm personally taking you to the nurse myself" Atama stated.

Suigin nodded "Alright, thanks. Now why don't we head back to the dorm? But we should drop by the store on the way to get some food"

"Sounds good, we should get enough to at least last a week or two" Kikoeru offered.

"I have the money covered" Suigin stated as he held up a debit card.

"How much money do you have on there? We don't want to spend too much" Atama asked.

"I have plenty. My parents may forget me and Rozu, but they did remember at one point to leave us a way to pay for ourselves. I also did a few side jobs here and there" Suigin explained with a slightly annoyed look at the mention of his parents.

Seeing his reaction, Kikoeru quickly asked "What is Rozu like?"

Suigin brightened up at the question "Rozu is a sweet little sister, very smart for her age too. She isn't snotty, rude, or bratish at all. I've heard nothing but praise for her from her teachers and friend's parents. She's always trying to find ways to help around the house that I sometimes have to tell her NOT to work. She's the best little sister I could ask for"

"How old is she?" Atama asked.

"She's six years old" Suigin sighed heavily "Our parents really robbed us of a normal childhood. I'm not complaining for myself but they should have at least remembered their daughter. I honestly can't say that I can forgive them"

Atama put his hand on Suigin's shoulder "Suigin, I'm sure that you taught Rozu the life lessons she needs. Some people are just dealt bad hands in life"

Suigin nodded and smiled "Your right, can't really dwell on it. Just need to keep moving forward"

After that, they headed to the store and picked up 2 weeks' worth of food before heading to the dorm.

(That night 11:50 PM)

Suigin had snuck out of the dorm for a late-night walk. He brought his Grandfather's gun hoping to think of something about why he had those headaches.

He kept staring at the gun, as if trying to will the explanation from it. Then he remembered how the first one was when he pretended to shoot himself.

So with that in mind he lifted the gun to his head and was about to pull the trigger.

"Suigin!"

Suigin stopped and turned to see Atama and Kikoeru running over to him.

"What are you doing out here?" Kikoeru asked.

"I decided to take a walk" he answered.

"And the gun?" Atama continued.

"… I was hoping that I would figure something out, and I thought that sense the first headache I had was because of me pretending to shoot myself, that maybe I could learn something"

"Well, don't do that alone in the middle of the night!" Kikoeru nearly shouted.

"I'm sorry, I just felt that I needed to do this alone"

"Well you don't have to! We're your friends and we will help you. All you have to do is ask" Atama stated.

Suigin looked at both of them, but before he could say anything, everything around them went darker.

All three of them looked around frantically. Everything seemed darker, even at night. They looked up to see that the full moon had turned green.

"What's going on?" Kikoeru asked, starting to get scared.

Suigin looked at his watch to see it was midnight. However the watch had stopped working.

"Atama, Kikoeru, check your phones" Suigin said while checking his own.

"It's not working"

"Neither is mine"

"Same here" Suigin stated.

"This is weird, all of our phones were fully charged. There's no way that all three of them are dead." Kikoeru said.

Suigin ran over to the clock in the middle of the park. Atama and Kikoeru followed.

When they got there, they saw that the clock had stopped as well.

"This makes no sense at all" Suigin muttered to himself.

"Guys" Kikoeru said quietly to get their attention.

They turned and were shocked at what Kikoeru was pointing at.

They saw a coffin standing in front of a bench.

"W-what the? What's going on" Atama stuttered out.

Before any of them said anything else, they heard something.

They turned and saw these strange black globs coming toward them. When they got within 20 feet, they rose to 8 feet tall, human like, gelatinous creatures with a white mask with only a mouth and eyes and one of the arms were disfigured blades.

They slowly advanced on the three students.

Atama pulled out his gun, having brought it in case of emergencies "Stay back!"

The creatures didn't stop.

"Stop or I will fire!" Atama warned.

Again they didn't stop.

Atama fired three shots into one of the creatures, hitting its shoulder, torso, and neck.

But it kept coming.

"What the hell!" Atama shouted.

Atama fired 4 more shots into its head and it finally fell. But there were at least four more left.

"I don't have enough ammo for all of them!" Atama yelled.

Kikoeru was shaking in fear.

Suigin was trying to think of some way to protect his friends when he felt a feeling in his head. But it didn't hurt like the last few times. Everything seemed to slow down and he could hear his heart beat.

Without realizing it, he started to move the gun to his head.

…_thumpthump…_

The monsters were getting closer.

…_thumpthump…_

If he didn't do something soon they would be killed.

…_thumpthump…_

The gun barrel was to his temple.

…_thumpthump…_

He took a deep breath and everything went silent.

"Per…so…na"

He pulled the trigger and the sound of glass shattering rang in the area. The wind picked up around him and the monsters stopped.

Small lights were spiraling around above him.

A 16 foot tall figure in a ripped black hooded cloak and black pants and a ripped black scarf covering the lower part of the face while the hood covered the top, only showing its blue and red glowing eyes. In one hand, the figure held a 14 foot long scythe.

_I art thou, and thou art I. From the sea of thy soul I come forth. I am Azrael, Archangel of Death_

One of the monsters lunged at them. Only to be intercepted by Azrael's blade cutting it clean in half. The monster splattered out and disappeared.

Another farther away tried the same thing, but Azrael stabbed the scythe's staff into the ground, an ice trail on the ground sped over underneath it and a spike made of ice impaled it. It disappeared like the last one did.

One of the remaining two had two blades like a claw and grabbed onto Azrael's arm.

Suigin cried out and grabbed the same spot on his arm that Azrael was grabbed on to.

The last one attempted the same thing but Azrael swatted it away. He then unhinged the scythe blade and switched it into a reverse grip before stabbing the one the grabbed his arm, killing it instantly.

He turned to the last one about 10 feet away and used Zio on it to finish it off.

After all the monsters were defeated, Azrael turned to Suigin, who had had his eyes wide in shock. Atama and Kikoeru had similar expressions.

"Did… did I summon you?" Suigin asked.

Azrael nodded. He disappeared and the gun glowed.

Suigin suddenly felt exhausted and nearly fell to the ground but Atama and Kikoeru caught him and guided him to a bench.

"What was that?" Kikoeru asked.

"I have no idea. All I could think about was getting us out of there and I just felt my arm bringing the gun to my head and Azrael appeared" Suigin answered.

"But… what WAS Azrael? I remember you bringing the gun to your head, saying Persona, then firing and he appeared." Atama stated.

"Persona? Maybe that's what he is, whatever a Persona is" Suigin offered, feeling tired.

"You look exhausted. Let's get back to the dorm and you can rest" Kikoeru stated.

Kikoeru and Atama helped Suigin up and back to the dorm.

After helping him into his room, Suigin fell onto the bed and fell asleep with a million questions on his mind.

**XxX**

Well, Suigin now has his Persona. Plus the Dark Hour is back. I've been skipping through the school day because 1. I can't think of much for it and 2. It would seem kind of boring to write the school time.


	4. The power and two new friends

Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona series

Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona series.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Author side notes/PoV change/scene change)

A few days later and I have the fourth chapter here.

I haven't gotten many reviews so I don't know what everyone likes and what everyone doesn't.

**XxX**

Chapter 4: The power and two new friends

**XxX**

(1st PoV Suigin)

I could hear the ocean again. I feel a rocking motion too.

I open my eyes to see that I am back at the Velvet Room.

"Welcome back. It would seem that you have unlocked your power. Very good" Igor said across from me.

"That was my power? What was it?" I ask.

"You possess the power of the Persona. It is an ability that everyone has, but few have the potential to use it. A Persona is a sort of mask that people use to endure life's hardships. Like the one you wear about your parents" Igor explained.

My eyes widened "How do you know about that?"

Igor waved his hand and a table appeared in between us. Another wave and a deck of cards appeared.

"The cards can tell a lot about the past, present, and future. Would you like to see for yourself?"

I slowly nodded, curious of what he would say.

He waved his hand and the cards rearranged themselves on the table.

Igor waved his hand and the first card flipped over.

"The Tower, this card represents a coming danger, the same one I have spoken of to you before"

He waved his hand again and the next card flipped over.

"Strength, you and your allies will gain the strength to fight this conflict, as the card's name suggests"

He waved and the final card flipped over.

"How interesting, the World, meaning that this conflict could affect the world as a whole"

The cards moved back into a deck.

"Before we part, I would like to read your fortune in the cards, if you do not mind" Igor requested.

I nodded, being curious myself.

The deck shuffled itself and rearranged themselves again.

"How this one works is the cards read your past, present, and future"

The first card flipped over.

"The Fool, you always looked to a better tomorrow for yourself and your sister"

The second card flipped over.

"The Emperor, soon there will be opportunities to enter into a partnership or relationship"

He was about to flip the final card, my future, when I stopped him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to know"

Igor raised an eyebrow "Any particular reason for not wanting to see what your future holds?"

"If it's something good, I could get cocky and fail in stopping this danger. If it's bad I might think it's hopeless to even try. Maybe when everything is over I'll want to know, but I just have this feeling that I shouldn't" I explained.

Igor nodded "I understand. I shall hold on to this card until you desire to see it for yourself"

All of the cards, except for the one about my future disappeared. Everything around me started to fade, meaning I was waking up.

"Next time you come here, it will be of your own free will. Until then"

Igor nodded slowly and everything disappeared.

(3rd PoV the Next Morning)

Suigin woke up still feeling tired. He was half tempted to just go back to sleep but he knew he had to go to school.

He looked down at himself to see that he was wearing his clothes from yesterday.

"I must have been tired last night" he muttered.

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed he went downstairs. Having already eaten all the leftovers and not feeling up to cooking, he got some cereal instead.

Kikoeru and Atama came down shortly afterwards.

"Hey Suigin, sleep well?" Kikoeru asked.

"Somewhat, I had another one of those dreams again" Suigin answered.

"What was it about?" Atama asked.

For the next few minutes, Suigin explained what Igor told him about Personas and the tarot card readings.

"Persona? Wait, that was what you said before you pulled the trigger remember? So we were right that… umm what was that thing's name again?" Kikoeru asked.

"Azrael" Suigin replied.

"Right, so Azrael is a Persona?" Kikoeru finished.

"From what Igor told me, Azrael in my Persona, a mask" Suigin stated.

"So everyone has a Persona, but only a few can actually awaken them. But then why hasn't anyone noticed?" Atama stated.

Suigin remembered one of the tarot readings.

_How interesting, the World, meaning that this conflict could affect the world as a whole_

"Maybe this conflict here will change that. Plus he told me that the danger has come before but only a few knew about it. Maybe this danger will show itself to the world this time" Suigin suggested.

Atama looked at the clock "Well why don't we continue this after school?"

Kikoeru and Suigin agreed and all three of them left.

After they got to school, Kikoeru walked off to class with Dokeshi and Atama went to ask about the clubs. Suigin decided to walk around the school until class.

As he was walking, he overheard something.

"Come on, it'll be fun"

"I-I'm sorry but I'm not interested" a shy, feminine voice answered.

"I'm not asking"

"Let me go!"

Suigin decided to step in and saw a boy roughly grabbing a girl's hand.

"Hey, let her go!" Suigin shouted.

Alarmed, the boy let go and ran off.

Suigin walked over the girl "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

She nodded "T-thank you, he's been bothering me for a while about going on a date with him. I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Hikari Yoake"

"I'm Suigin Subeta. I think we have the same class" he returned.

Taking a second look at her, she seemed familiar, and not just from class. Hikari was about 4 inches shorter than him and had dark blue hair that reached to the small of her back. She also had violet colored eyes. She was currently wearing the same uniform that Kikoeru wore.

"Subeta? You don't happen to live in Inaba do you?" Hikari asked.

Suigin nodded "Yes, I live there with my little sister, but I'm going to school here"

"I remember you, we had a few classes together there. I live there with my parents.

Suigin then remembered her. She was usually quiet and shy around people and transferred out last year.

"I think I remember you, sorry, I usually just worried about my sister most of the time" Suigin apologized.

Hikari smiled softly "It's alright, thanks again for helping me"

"It's fine, why don't we head to class?" Suigin suggested.

Hikari nodded "Sure"

As they walked to class, they talked about this and that. Suigin learned that Hikari's family ran a small bakery that was below their house. Her father did a good amount of running the store while her mother taught kindergarten students. She also said how they always made time for her whenever they could.

Hearing about Hikari's tight-knit family made him slightly jealous of her, but it faded fast because it wasn't her fault.

They got to class and Suigin started for his seat next to Atama. He turned and saw Hikari looking nervously to her seat near the door in the back. The same guy from earlier was sitting next to her seat.

Suigin walked back over to her "Would you like to sit with me and my friend?"

Hikari looked over to their seats and nodded.

Hikari sat in the seat in front of Suigin.

"Hey Suigin, whose your friend?" Atama asked.

"This is Hikari, Hikari this is my friend Atama" Suigin introduced.

"Hello" Hikari said shyly.

Atama waved "Nice to meet you"

After that, class started.

(Lunch)

After the first few classes, lunch came around.

"Hey Hikari, would you want to join us for lunch?" Suigin offered.

"Really? I don't want to impose" She replied softly.

"It's fine" Suigin answered.

Hikari tilted her head slightly and smiled "Alright, thank you"

The three of them headed to their regular table to see that another girl was with Kikoeru and Dokeshi.

"Hey guys, I see that you two made a new friend as well" Atama stated.

"Yup, this is Nami Tsuki, she's in our class" Kikoeru answered.

Nami was about the same height as Kikoeru was. She had a sort of dark grey hair with blue eyes. She seemed a little out of focus, while she had her attention to everyone at the table.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you" Nami said in a soft voice.

"Hi, I'm Suigin Subeta"

"I'm Atama Yujikushi"

"I'm Hikari Yoake"

"So how did you guys meet?" Suigin asked.

"Some other students were teasing Nami and we stepped in. After that we just became friends" Kikoeru replied.

"Why were they teasing you?" Atama asked.

"I'm not sure, some of them call me Loony and weird" Nami answered.

"Why is that?" Dokeshi asked.

"Maybe because I don't react to their insults. So some of the girls in my dorm steal my things and hide them. I went a week without shoes once, it was actually quite fun" she stated in her dream-like voice.

Everyone else was surprised to hear what people did to Nami. Then Kikoeru got an idea.

"Atama, Suigin, could I talk to you two for a moment?"

Both boys nodded and stood up and walked a little bit away.

"Can Nami live at the dorm with us?" Kikoeru whispered.

"I was actually considering it, she shouldn't have to deal with the stuff she has to" Atama replied.

"Same here, Maybe we could extend the invitation to Dokeshi and Hikari too. I know we have only known them for a short while but I feel like we've been friends for a long time already" Suigin continued.

"That sounds fine to me, we'll offer them to stay with us and if they want to we'll ask Ms. Chishiki about it" Kikoeru offered.

"Sounds good" Suigin agreed.

They walked back to the table "Would you three like to stay at our dorm?" Suigin offered.

Hikari and Dokeshi looked surprised, Nami didn't seem fazed really.

"Our dorm?" Hikari asked.

"We live in a co-ed dorm. Atama and I were put there due to no available rooms, Kikoeru wanted to stay with us because she would feel more comfortable" Suigin answered.

Nami was the first to answer "I would like very much to stay at your dorm"

After a moment of thought, both Dokeshi and Hikari accepted as well.

"Alright, after school we'll ask to make sure it's ok" Atama stated.

(After class)

After class, Suigin, Atama, and Hikari walked up to Ms. Chishiki.

"Ms. Chishiki, could we ask you something?" Hikari asked.

"Sure, go ahead" she replied.

"Could three other students move into our dorm?" Suigin asked.

Ms. Chishiki raised an eyebrow "Why is that?"

"For multiple reasons. You can ask them if you like, they are Dokeshi Warau, Nami Tsuki, and Hikari here" Suigin answered.

Ms. Chishiki nodded "I think I already know, it is their decision if they want to move there or not. I'll make a few more key copies for you"

"Thank you very much Ms. Chishiki" Atama said.

After that, they met up with Kikoeru, Nami, and Dokeshi.

"So what did she say?" Kikoeru asked, looking excited.

"She said as long as everyone is fine with it. I thought that we would have trouble with it though" Suigin stated.

"The rules for dorms are very lenient here, as long as everyone agrees and nothing happens its fine" Nami explained.

"Alright, so Kikoeru, why don't you go with Nami and Hikari to get their things while Atama and I go help Dokeshi" Suigin offered.

"Ok, we'll meet you guys outside the girl's dorm alright? We might need some help" Kikoeru replied.

They all agreed and went the separate ways.

After getting all of Dokeshi's belongings, they waited outside the girl's dorm for about 5 minutes until Nami came out "Would two of you please come and help carry a few things?"

Suigin and Atama went since Dokeshi had three bags that he was carrying himself.

After getting all of Hikari's and Nami's things, they headed toward their dorm.

"Well here we are, home sweet home" Suigin stated as they went inside.

"Wow, you guys have this place to yourselves?" Dokeshi asked.

"Yeah, this place is pretty cool huh?" Atama asked.

"Well go pick out your rooms, boys on the 4th and girls on the 3rd" Kikoeru suggested.

After they picked out their rooms, Atama, Suigin, and Kikoeru were discussing what happened yesterday.

"So, at around midnight, time seems to stop and some kinds of monsters appear, and only someone like Suigin can fight them off with a Persona. Those sound right?" Atama listed off.

"Only one way to find out. I'm going out again tonight and I'm going to see if it does" Suigin stated.

"I'm coming with you, just in case something happens" Atama said without room to protest.

"So am I" Kikoeru said.

"No, Kiki you stay here in case Dokeshi, Hikari, or Nami need anything. We'll be fine" Suigin stated.

Kikoeru pouted "Fine, but if I hear you guys in trouble I'm going to come running"

"Not a good idea but I can see that we can't dissuade you" Atama stated.

"Actually, I want you to keep an eye on them, let me know if they appear as coffins during that time" Suigin requested.

Kikoeru nodded "You got it boss"

Suigin raised an eyebrow "Boss?"

Kikoeru scratched her head sheepishly "Well, you seem the best for a sort of leader, I'd feel better if you did"

"She's right, you have a Persona to fight with while we don't" Atama added.

"Alright, I guess I'll take that position" Suigin said with a shrug.

(That night 11:55)

Suigin and Atama were at the park again, Suigin with his strange pistol and Atama with his gun.

They had waited until the other besides Kikoeru went to sleep before leaving.

"What time is it?" Suigin asked.

"11:59, it's almost time" Atama replied.

As if on cue, everything went darker and the moon turned green again.

"Looks like it is a recurring thing" Atama stated.

They turned and saw some of the same monsters from before as well as others that looked like a floating ball with a giant mouth and tongue.

"Let's see if this works" Suigin said as he put the pistol to his head.

He took a deep breath and shouted "Persona!"

He pulled the trigger and the shattering glass sound happened before Azrael appeared.

"Alright, let's try fighting now" Suigin stated.

'Looks like three of them are the same from last night, the other two are new ones. So I should take out the old ones first' Suigin thought.

As if reading his mind, Azrael rushed at the weaker ones, taking out two of them in one slash.

"I think I can command Azrael's attacks through thoughts" Suigin stated.

"Really? Try it again" Atama replied.

Suigin looked at the last weak one and thought of the ice attack he did yesterday. A name then came into his mind.

'Bufu'

Suddenly, Azrael thrusted his arm at the last one and ice shards flew at it and impaled it.

He then turned to the last two and thought of Azrael slashing one of them.

Azrael did so and sliced it in half along the mouth.

Suigin then thought of the lightning attack.

'Zio'

Azrael thrusted his arm again and a bolt of lightning hit the last monster.

Seeing no more enemies, Azrael disappeared.

"Wow, I still can't believe this is real" Suigin muttered.

"I know, here we are, looking for a normal school year just to learn about all of this" Atama continued.

"Who knows, maybe you and Kikoeru will get Personas too" Suigin joked.

Atama chuckled "Maybe, then at least we can help you"

"Speaking of Kikoeru, we should head back. Do you feel alright?" Atama asked.

"I feel fine, maybe it was just me unlocking Azrael that tired me out" Suigin suggested.

They got back to see Kikoeru sitting in the lounge "We're back"

Kikoeru turned and jumped up before running over "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, I don't really feel tired from summoning Azrael. What about the others?" Suigin asked.

"They stayed the same, they didn't turn into coffins like that person at the park" Kikoeru reported.

Suigin thought it over "Maybe all of you have the potential to use Personas. We'll try sometime this week. Right now, I think we should head to bed for tonight"

"Alright, see you two tomorrow" Kikoeru said before going upstairs.

Atama went upstairs soon after. Suigin went to his room and got on the computer to try and find anything out about Personas and the monsters.

"This is going to be a long night" Suigin muttered to himself.

**XxX**

And there is chapter 4. Now all six previously mentioned teenagers know each other.

If you have trouble picturing Nami, think of her like Yukine from Clannad, if you don't know who that is then think of her like Luna from Harry Potter.

Don't have much to say so just wait for Chapter 5 and tell me how you like the story so far.


End file.
